


Amusement

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Amusement park date prompt.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Amusement

Eddie walked into the station that morning humming something he heard on the radio when he spotted Buck. He walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

“Uh...what was that for?” Buck asked smiling. 

“Nothing. I’m just in a really good mood.” Eddie laughed, “I also made some plans for us after work.” 

“Oh...alright.” Buck said, “Where are we going?” 

“Can’t tell you. It’s a surprise!” 

Eddie smiled kissing him again before walking away. 

“What’s up with that Buckaroo?” Hen laughed, “You got more kisses today than I did.” 

“I dunno what that was about honestly...” 

“Maybe Eddie is just tired of you staring at him with heart eyes.” Chim joked. 

“Very funny.” Buck groaned throwing a towel his way. 

\--

The day passed by pretty quickly and throughout it Eddie had grabbed Buck’s hand and kissed his cheek a few more times. Buck wasn’t complaining at all, but Eddie seemed to be acting weird. Buck cornered him in the locker room. 

“Alright what’s going on?” 

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked. 

“You have been acting strange all day...” Buck sighed, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Eddie practically yelled, “Why can’t I just kiss your cheek or tell you how much you mean to me without something being wrong?”

Buck sighed, “I-I’m sorry. You’re right. I...I just thought...”

“Thought what?”

“Nevermind. Where are we going?”

“Surprise, remember?” Eddie laughed giving him a quick kiss. 

This time however, Buck turned and their lips connected. 

“You mean a lot to me too.” Buck said when they pulled apart. 

Eddie just smiled, “Get dressed, we have plans.” 

\--

They pulled up to the amusement park a little while later and Buck had so many questions. 

“Are we meeting Christopher here?” he asked. 

“Nope. Pepa has Chris today.” 

“So, you want to hang out at an amusement park with just me?” 

“Yes Buck. It will be our first real date.” 

“Date?” Buck cried, “Since when are we dating?” 

“Buck. I’m pretty sure we’ve been dating for a while now. I just don’t think either of us realized it.” 

“Uh...” 

“I see the way you look at me Buck. It’s not like it’s a secret. We get teased about it by the team almost everyday.” Eddie laughed. 

“Well yeah...but we’ve never talked about it.” 

“Less talking. More fun.” Eddie grinned exiting the truck. 

\--

Buck laughed as Eddie stole some funnel cake and got powder everywhere.

“So, what do you wanna go on next?” Eddie asked. 

“Maybe the rollercoaster.” Buck smiled, “Although I am a giant so I may be too big.” 

While Buck laughed, Eddie just rose a brow and really thought about the innuendo behind that. One thing he loved about Buck was that he never thought twice about what came out of his mouth. Never giving it much thought. Eddie liked that about him, but in this moment he just wanted Buck alone and behind closed doors. 

“Stop.” 

“What?” Eddie said. 

“I know what you are thinking. Now who has heart eyes?” Buck laughed walking towards the rollercoaster. 

\--

“Let’s go win something for Chris and then we can head home.” Buck smiled. 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Eddie smiled lacing their fingers together. 

They walked over to the booth with bottles and immediately Buck thought it was a bad idea. Eddie was competitive, but he knew these things were rigged. 

“Maybe we should pick a different game.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Eddie cried. 

After five tries, Eddie began yelling at the guy behind the counter. 

Buck groaned, “Come on Eddie. It’s not worth it.” 

“No. I am doing this Buck.” 

“Maybe your boyfriend should try...” the man at the booth sneered. 

“Be my guest...” Eddie laughed moving out the way. 

Buck picked up the ball and threw it at the bottles - knocking every one down. The guy in the booth laughed as he passed Buck the stuffed bear. 

“I don’t believe this.” Eddie cried rolling his eyes, “Showed up by my own boyfriend.” 

“Oh, I’m your boyfriend now?” 

Eddie smiled steeping into Buck’s space, “If you wanna be...” 

Buck laughed before kissing him. Eddie pulled him tighter and kissed him more passionately. 

“I n-need to get you home. Alone.” Eddie stated breathlessly. 

“Lead the way...boyfriend.” Buck grinned. 


End file.
